


At Least It's Not Snakes

by Anonymous



Category: Indiana Jones Series
Genre: Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Gen, Other, Swallowing Worms, Worms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But Indy isn't sure if the worms are that better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Least It's Not Snakes

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt asked for: "Guy gets immobilized and a bunch of worms or other creepy-crawlies crawl down into his stomach. Like the one branch of that one Corruption of Champtions YT fic? But with more belly kink."

He struggled against the ropes holding his hands together over his head and even though he was quickly realizing that it was no use it didn't stop him from trying.

The ropes were tight, his wrists rubbing together painfully every time he tried to move his arms. It was the same with his legs, only the were bound to the somehow still intact ends of the stone altar whose inscriptions would have at any other time been of great interest to him. Now though he only continued inwardly cursing Belloq to hell and back once again. He felt another flash of hot anger when he remembered the arrogant wave the other archaeologist had given him when leaving and once more tried to struggle against the ropes. The ropes didn't get any less tight but he suddenly felt something wet on his wrist and he stopped abruptly, scared of having rubbed himself bloody.

When he looked up to his hands though there was no blood. The wetness that was slowly making his way down his arm was a giant worm, at least seven inches big if not more. It felt slimy on his skin as it wiggled its way down his arm towards his head. A shudder ran through him and he tried to shake it off but he couldn't move his arm enough. Horrified he started at it as it came closer and closer, completely transfixed by the way it was crawling towards him, not realizing that there were suddenly other movements beside him.

He flinched when he felt something long and thick on his check, turned to his side to see a mass of swarming worms there and before he could think about it he opened his mouth to scream and the worms started crawling into his mouth.

He tried to close his mouth but it was already too late. The worms were forcing his mouth wide open, wreathing in his mouth, trying to get deeper inside of him. He could feel their long bodies bulging out his cheeks and still there were more, crawling inside his mouth, inside of him, filling him up. 

They were so far back inside his mouth he felt them against his throat, stuck there with no place left to go and he swallowed without wanting to, the movement sucking one of the worms deeper inside his throat. For a moment he felt like he'd die, the worm stuck inside of him but then it started wiggling and he could feel it crawling down. Deeper inside of him and the others soon followed, more and more making his way down his gullet to his stomach. He could feel every one of them, every little movement as they crawled deep inside of him. 

He wasn't sure if he was imaging it but he swore he could feel them inside his stomach, the writhing mass of them. There were so many of them his stomach was starting to bulge, filled to the brim with the worms. Peering down he could almost see his stomach moving with the creatures inside of him.

He let his head fall back and let out a sound that was a mix between a groan and whimper. At least, he supposed, it weren't snakes.


End file.
